An inverse time overcurrent relay was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,934 issued on Oct. 18, 1977 and entitled Solid State Inverse Overcurrent Relay. In this disclosure the current transformer required for the higher minimum trip ratings for conventional lamps had to have an inordinately large number of turns. This made the transformer bulky, expensive and difficult to apply with a higher minimum trip level rating. One alternative to solving this problem was to obtain a specially made lamp which had an extremely heavy filament for its envelope size. This also proved to be economically unfeasible. In order to change the minimum trip level, either the current transformer ratio or the lamp had to be changed.